Loving You
by liamaris12kyumin
Summary: MOVED! Sungmin yang ditinggal suaminya, Kyuhyun, karena suatu alasan tertentu. dia harus membesarkan anak mereka sendirian, Minhyun. Bagaimana nasib Sungmin?
1. Chapter 1

**Loving You**

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : Kyumin

Genre : Hurt, Humor

Lapar

Ya, lapar yang saat ini kurasakan bukan lapar dalam artian sebenarnya

Tapi lapar karna kekosongan hatiku kehilangan sosokmu (minnie)

Sakit

Sakit yang kurasakan bahkan jauh lebih sakit dari penyakit mematikan sekalipun

Hatiku sakit melihat orang yang kusayangi, ah tidak, orang yang kucintai kesepian karnaku (kyunnie){}

"Jangan pergi,kyu..."

"Kumohon, jangan pergi..."

"Mian,minnie, aku harus pergi... jaga dirimu baik-baik..."

"ANDWEEE,KYUHYUNNNN!"

Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuh yoeja manis yang terbangun dari mimpi yang dianggapnya adalah mimpi yang paling buruk yang pernah dia alami. Tanpa pikir panjang, sang yeoja itupun langsung berlari keluar kamarnya dan meneriakkan nama sang suami.

"KYUHYUNNN! KYUHYUNNNN! KYUHYUNNN!"

Sia-sia... nama yang dari tadi diteriakkannya sudah tidak ada disekitarnya lagi.

"Waeyo,chagi?" tanya sang omma yang terbangun karna teriakan anak gadisnya tersebut.

"Kyuhyun mana omma?DIMANA KYUHYUN?!" teriak yeoja itu kalap.

"Ssttt, tenang chagi, tenang... Kyuhyun pasti kembali..."

Sang omma berusaha menenangkan buah hatinya.

"Tapi kapan omma? Kapan? Aku sudah menunggunya lebih dari 3 tahun, tapi dia tak kembali juga.. .hiks." isakanpun tak bisa dibendungnya lagi.

"Kamu harus bersabar, minnie... Tuhan pasti punya rencana lain dibalik kepergian kyuhyun... kamu harus kuat demi uri Minhyunnie, Ne?

Seakan teringat akan aegya kecilnya, sungmin langsung berlari kearah kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Kamar yang "pasti" akan membuatnya lupa akan kepergian sang suami.

Dengan perlahan, dibukanya pelan knop pintu yang bertuliskan "Baby Hyunnie" itu.

"Baby..." panggilnya lirih agar tak terdengar sang pemilik kamar.

Dipeluknya tubuh mungil yang terbungkus selimut tebal berwarna biru laut itu.

"Baby merindukan appa?hmmm?"

" .hiks. maafkan omma, karna omma, Hyunnie tak bisa bermain dengan appa"

"Karna omma, Hyunnie bahkan belum pernah melihat wajah appa"

"Hyunnie tau?Appa Hyunnie adalah appa yang paling tampan diseluruh korea, ah ani, diseluruh dunia"

" .hiks. omma merindukan appamu sayang"

Karena mendengar isakan ommanya, Minhyun, atau Hyunnie terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Omma kenapa? Apa Hyunnie nakal lagi ya? Mianhae omma..." khawatir Hyunnie.

"Tidak, sayang... Hyunnie tidak nakal kok. Hyunnie adalah anak omma yang paling pintar"

"tapi omma menangis, pasti kalena Hyunnie nakal kan?" Hyunnie masih tak percaya.

"Tidak sayang, sudah omma bilang kan tadi kalau Hyunnie tidak pernah nakal. Sekarang Hyunnie mandi,ne? Terus sapapan bareng monnie" Katanya sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ne,umma, tapi cetelah itu Hyunnie pingin men ke lumahnya Donghyuk ya omma?"

"Siap captain!" Hyunniepun berlari ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan minnie kembali keluar dan menuju dapur untuuk membantu ommanya memasak sarapan.

...TBC...

Note:Donghyuk adalah teman bermain Hyunnie sejak Hyunnie lahir. Karena rumah mereka yang bersebelahan. Mereka seumuran, yaitu 3 tahun. Orang tua Donghyukpun sudah bersahabat dengan orang tua Hyunnie dari sekolah menerngah atas. Mereka selalu membagi cerita bersama. Bahkan, pernikahan merekapun diadakan di tempat dan waktu yang bersamaan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

"Dongie, jangan main disana!bahaya, dongie!" teriak seorang namja tampan.

"Dongie kan pingin main air aja appa..." rajuk namja kecil yang kita ketahui bernama Donghyuk atau sering disapa Dongie.

"Tapi jangan main air disitu, sayang..." bujuk sang omma yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disamping suaminya.

"Baiklah omma,appa, Dongie mau ke lumahnya Hyunnie saja"

Naja kecil itupun pergi dari hadapan kedua orangtuanya.

"Lihat, anakmu, Hae-ah! Dia mirip sekali denganmu yang suka main dengan air" kata sang yeoja sambil cemberut.

"Tentu saja dia mirip denganku, Hyukkie, dia kan anakku, ah ani,anak kita" ralat sang namja tampan karena ditatap dengan tajam oleh istrinya karena lupa kalau Donghyuk itu dibuat bersama(?) bukan hanya dibuat sendiri(?).

"Araseo... dia itu anakMU, kau puas?!" Hyukkie atau nama lengkapnya Eunhyuk berlalu dari hadapan sang suami, Donghae.

-Kyumin-

"Minnie mana omma?" tanya Hyukkie pada omma Sungmin, Jaejoong.

Ya, Hyukkie dan Donghae sudah menganggap orang tua Sungmin sebagai mereka sendiri. Karena mereka berdua sama-sama jauh dari kedua orang tua mereka. Orang tua Donghae berada di Mokpo, sedangkan orang tua Hyukkie sedang mengurusi bisnis mereka di luar negeri.

"Oh, kau Hyukkie, omma kira siapa, mengagetkan saja. Minnie ada dikamar Hyunnie bersama Hyunnie dan Dongie" jelas Jaejoong.

"Oh, begitu. Omma sudah memasak? Hyukkie boleh numpang ya omma?" katanya penuh harap.

"tentu saja, Hyukkie, kau kan sudah omma anggap seperti anak omma sendiri. Dan satu lagi, ajak suamimu untuk sarapan juga. Pasti donghae juga belum sarapan"

"Hehehe, iya omma. Aku panggilkan ikan amis itu dulu" setelah itu dia pergi untuk memanggil suaminya.

"Hahhhh, dasar,... dengan suami sendiri malah dipanggil seperti itu..." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Padahal dia juga memanggil suami tampannya dengan sebutan "Beruang Mesum" -_-

-Kyumin-

"Minnie..." gumam sang namja tampan.

"Minnie..." namja tampan itu terus menggumamkan nama istri yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama 3 tahun lebih.

"Bogosipooo..." dan air matapun tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Kedua belah(?) pipinya sudah dibasahi oleh air mata. Tak lupa tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup oleh air hujan.

Ya, lelaki itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sedang berteduh di emperan teras sebuah toko kecil yang berada di kota kecil pula.

"Mianhae... Mianhae..."

-Kyumin-

"Dongie, Dongie pelnah beltemu dengan appa Hyunnie?" tanya Hyunnie dengan bahasa anak-anaknya.

Donghyuk yang namanya terpanggilpun menoleh kearah Hyunnie,

"Emm, cepeltinya Dongie pelnah beltemu cama appa Hyunnie..." kata anak itu polos.

"Benalkah?" Hyunnie memastikan jawaban Dongie.

"Eummm..." Dongie bergumam sambil mengangguk.

"Dongie beltemu appa Hyunnie dimana?" tanya Hyunnie penasaran.

"Dongie tidak ingat betul nama tempatnya. Yang pasti, waktu itu, Dongie cama appa dan umma beltemu namja tampan di taman belmain, dan kata umma itu appa Hyunnie" jelas Dongie.

"Kapan?" Hyunnie terus memberondong Donghyuk dengan pertanyaannya.

"Emmm, mungkin tiga bulan yang lalu" sekarang Donghyuk malah memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan mengingat kejadian yang berlangsung 3 bulan yang lalu itu.

"Apa appa Hyunnie tampan?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan dia lebih tampan dali appa Dongie. Dia benal-benal tampan"

"Hiks..Hiks...Hikss" isakan kecil keluar dari bibir kecil Hyunnie.

"Ehhh, kenapa Hyunnie nangis?" Donghyuk segera mendekati Hyunnie dan memeluk namja mungil itu.

"Hiks..kenapa..Hiks...Dongie...Hiks...pelnah beltemu appa..Hiks...cedangkan Hyunnie saja..hiks...tidak pelnah beltemu dengan...hiks...appa?" Namja cilik itu masih saja menangis dan menangis.

"Hyunnie kenapa,chagi?" sang omma yang baru kembali dari kamar mandipun segera menghampiri anaknya saat mendengar isakan kecil dari bibir sang aegy.

"Hueeeee... Dongie tidak calah... dongie cuma jawab apa yang Hyunnie tanyakan... Hueeeee"

Sekarang malah Donghyuk yang menangis, bahkan dia menangis lebih keras dari Hyunnie.(dasar anak sama bapak nggak ada bedanya :D)

BRAKKK

"Waeyo?" satu suara lagi terdengar dari arah pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa oleh namja berwajah ikan :D, padahal pintu tak bersalah itu tidak dikunci. (donghae lebai ahhh...:D)

"Waeyo chagi, Waeyo? Katakan apa yang terjadi padamu sayang? Mana yang sakit? Siapa yang melukai anak appa yang paling tampan ini? Katakan sayang..." Donghae terus nyerocos(?) sambil memeluk anaknya yang tangisannya sudah sedikit mereda.

"Dongie nggak calah appa, Dongie nggak calah..." Donghyuk menjawab dengan tidak nyambung.

"Iya, appa tahu kalau Dongie nggak calah, telus kenapa Dongie menangis?" Jawab Donghae yang ikut-ikutan cadel seperti Donghyuk dan Hyunnie. (please oppa... -_-)

"Huaaaa... OMMAAAAA..." Dengan santainya, Donghyuk berlari keluar meninggalkan sang appa yang hanya cengo ditempat kejadian.

"Aku susul dongie dulu ya minnie..." pamit Donghae sebelum keluar mengikuti Donghyuk yang entah pergi kemana itu.

Sementara itu, Hyunnie masih terisak kecil di pangkuan Minnie.

"Waeyo chagi?ceritakan sama omma" bujuk Minnie.

"Tadi Minnie beltanya pada Dongie tentang appa hyunnie, dan katanya Dongie pelnah beltemu dengan appa 3 bulan yang lalu di taman belmain dengan Hyukkie omma dan Hae appa" Terang Hyunnie yang isakannya mulai hilang.

"Hyunnie bilang tadi, Dongie, Hyukkie umma, dan Hae appa bertemu dengan appa?" Minnie memastikan pendengarannya.

"Ne, umma" Hyunnie menjawab dengan pasti.

"Hyunnie disini dulu ya, umma mau menemui Hyukkie omma dan Hae appa dulu"

Minnie menurunkan Hyunnie dari pangkuannya, dan pergi berlalu mencari kedua orang yang dicarinya(?) itu.

"LEE HYUK JAE! LEE DONGHAE!" Minnie meneriakkan dua nama itu.

"Eh,waeyo Minnie?" Donghae yang free(?) menjawab sapaan(bagi Donghae) Minnie itu.

"Lee Donghyuk, pergi ke kamar Hyunnie, Minnie omma ingin berbicara bertiga dengan appa dan ommamu"

Dan dengan langkah lunglai, Donghyuk turun dari pangkuan ommanya dan pergi menuju ke kamar Hyunnie.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami, Minnie? Kenapa Dongie kau usir?"tanya Hyukkie penasaran.

"Ini tentang Kyuhyun..."

TBC...


	3. Not Fanfiction!

Not Fanfiction!

.

Ini bukan Fanfiction...  
Cuma sekedar pemberitahuan kalau fanfic ini bukannya enggak dilanjutin, tapi cuma pindah tempat di blog saya.

yang minat baca, tinggal kunjungi blog saya dan minta PW di fb saya lewat pesan, jadi nggak usah di add juga gak papa. Dan PASTI akan saya kasih asal setelah membaca KOMENTAR.

Terserah mau bilang saya apa, tapi disini saya cuma ingin dihargai aja.

.

Untuk FB saya:

Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Untuk blog saya:

amiliakyuminforever . wordpress . com (hilangkan spasi)

Sekian,

Salam kecup dari Lia :* 


End file.
